National Medical Association Annual Convention and Scientific Assembly Improving Outcomes in Patients with Chronic Health Conditions This proposed R13 application will focus on Diabetes, Nephrology, Infectious Disease, Cardiology, Gastroenterology, Pulmonology, Rheumatology, and Hematology, subspecialty topics. We would engage early career investigators and trainees to generate early awareness of health disparities and possible solutions when they attend our 2018 Annual Convention & Scientific Assembly will be held at the Rosen Shingle Creek in Orlando, Florida, August 11 ? August 15, 2018. The National Medical Association is the largest and oldest national organization representing African American physicians and their patients in the United States. Physicians and other medical professionals, from diverse specialty areas, interested in eliminating health disparities attend the NMA Annual Convention. The program will be utilized to enhance the development and training of young investigators who have an interest in academic medicine and research, with a demonstrated desire to address disparities in health care. NMA Internal Medicine (IM) Section steering committee members and senior faculty will be available to network with and serve as mentors to the early career investigators. We allow all our award recipients to present their posters during the general sessions. This enables our early career investigators to be exposed to and interact with a broader audience of physicians beyond the internal medicine specialty such as, family medicine, emergency medicine, OB/GYN etc. Additionally, we will again integrate the highest scoring abstracts into our CME session programming. The highest scored abstracts will be invited to present their research in the form of a brief oral presentation within the appropriate subspecialty section during the IM sessions. During our early career networking luncheon, we will incorporate a round-table discussion/small group question and answer session between the IM faculty/leaders and our early career investigators/research trainees to discuss topics around the area of healthcare disparities. We will also schedule a specific time for the poster presentations of all of our awardees.